Question: $\Huge{8} \times {4} =$
Answer: We can think of ${8} \times {4}$ as $8$ rows of $4$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{1}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{2}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{3}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{4}}$ ${7}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{5}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{6}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{7}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{8}}$ ${6}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{9}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{10}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{11}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{12}}$ ${5}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{13}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{14}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{15}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{16}}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{17}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{18}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{19}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{20}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{21}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{22}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{23}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{24}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{25}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{26}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{27}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{28}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{29}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{30}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{31}}$ ${\color{#AA87FF}{32}}$ ${8} \times {4} = C{32}$